A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk array device used as a maintenance terminal.
B) Description of the Related Art
In a disk array device, a maintenance terminal attached thereto, such as a service processor (SVP), has been used conventionally. In addition to the maintenance terminal, a remote console (RMC) is provided which is installed at a remote site and connected to a plurality of disk array devices via a network. This remote terminal controls the operation and maintenance of a plurality of devices. Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-157211.
Since the operation and maintenance of the device can be controlled by using a display and a keyboard at the remote terminal, the maintenance terminal attached to a disk array device is not provided with a display and a keyboard from the viewpoint of cost reduction.
However, when a connection failure occurs at such a disk array device, particularly when a connection failure from the remote terminal occurs, the remote terminal cannot check the setting contents of the disk array device because there is no display screen.
In such a case, a personal computer (PC) is connected to the network to which the disk array device is connected. After the personal computer (PC) accesses the disk array device via the network, the setting contents of the disk array device can be referred to. In this manner, it is not easy to refer to the setting contents.